chaotic_sword_godfandomcom-20200213-history
Bi Dao
* * |current_affiliation = Bi Clan|former_affiliation = Gesun Kingdom|met_location = Changyang Clan|met_strength = Earth Saint Master|image1 = Bi Dao.jpg}}Bi Dao is the elder brother of Bi Yuntian, and uncle of Jian Chen. After he escaped with his sister from the massacre of the Bi Clan at Hellfire City, they reached Gesun Kingdom, where Bi Dao joined the military and eventually held the post of the elite Armored Forces Commander. Bi Dao spent most of the time in the Forbidden City, and he couldn't meet his sister at Lore City for 20 years. Plot Changyang Clan When the King of the Gesun Kingdom, Kade Sen, received the news of the conflict between Jian Chen and the Huayun Sect, he was sent to the Changyang Clan to convey the plans of the King. In the Changyang Clan, Bi Dao met with his sister Bi Yuntian, and revealed the past of the Bi Clan to Jian Chen, and passed the blood feud to him. After Jian Chen came back, Bi Dao would often visit the Changyang Clan with the King at each possible opportunity to congratulate the achievements of Jian Chen or the clan. Yunhai (Chapter 578) On the second day of the impressive burial of Bi Yunhai, Bi Dao arrived to Lore City with the King. He was depressed to learn that the corpse belonged to her little sister, and stood 3 entire days before her grave. When he sobered up, he met his niece Bi Lian, who he decided to protect from then onwards. Afterwards, he stayed at the Changyang Clan for several weeks, while torturing the murderer of her sister. When the killer finally dead, he threw out the man’s body into the plains for the wild animals to eat. The day afterwards, he returned to the Imperial Palace. Revenge (Chapters 714-721, 1072-1097) After Bi Dao found out that his sister Bi Yuntian had been killed, he swore to take revenge for her. Thereafter, he resigned from his post as Commander of the Armored Forces and left Gesun Kingdom to wander around the Tianyuan Continent. When he reached Heaven Saint Master, he went to the Karl Empire and entered the depths of the Soul-claiming Mountains, where he was badly poisoned. However, he was able to survive by fusing his soul with the one of Venerable Poisonsword. After the fusion was completed, he had the power of a Saint King. Under the imminent pressure of his soul being devoured by Venerable Poisonsword, he immediately went to Hellfire City. There, he found out that a new clan, the Bloodcloud Clan, had established its mansion in the very same place the Bi Clan used to hold. Bi Dao destroyed the Bloodcloud Clan and wrote a message in a tablet to lure the people who massacred the Bi Clan, claiming that he had came back with the Beast Fur, and waited there for several days. The destruction of the Bloodcloud Clan angered the Imperial Protector, who was the master in-name of a Saint Ruler from the clan. The Imperial Protector, however, was repelled after Venerable Poisonsword temporarily took over the body of Bi Dao. After waiting for 7 days, a group of 11 people from the Yama Hall finally showed up, the Yama together with the 10 Protector Kings. They fought, but Bi Dao obtained the upper hand. The Yama Hall people ran away, but Bi Dao recklessley chased them for several days, until they reached their lair. Venerable Poisonsword warned him against keeping with it, however, Bi Dao finally entered the building. At this time, it was revealed that it was in fact a Divine Hall of one of the top 3 Assassination Organizations, so they were easily captured. Several days later, Venerable Poisonsword betrayed Bi Dao and reached a deal with the Yama Hall. However, at this moment Jian Chen arrived to the Yama Hall with his own agenda and destroyed it, thus rescuing Bi Dao. Afterwards, they returned to Lore City, where Bi Dao was shocked to meet again with his sister Bi Yuntian, who had been revived by Jian Chen, and learned that their ancestor Bi Hai had been able to survive as well. Category:Allies Category:Bi Clan Member Category:Clan Survivor Category:Gesun Kingdom Character Category:Jian Chen's Relative Category:Male Human Category:Project Allies Category:Project Character Category:Project Human Race Category:Project Tian Yuan Continent Category:Articles with canonical artwork